


Noire

by mickie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Jim, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Jim being Jim, M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, jimcroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/pseuds/mickie
Summary: Jim reflects on his relationship with the Holmes brothers.





	Noire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



> This story is written for my the amazing fabricdaragon. The prompts were: sphynx, trouble-causing-brother, 00What?, or meet-me-at-the-dock. I used the first three.  
> Check out fabricdragon's story with the same prompts [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13256589/chapters/30326535)

**Noire**

Mycroft hates me now. I don’t care. That’s his problem. He didn’t have the control over his little brother that he thought he had. Sherlock is so beautiful and I saw how he looked at me by the pool. Restraint mixed with desire. An arrogant gaze combined with an enticing stare. I knew what I wanted and it was him. Sherlock’s dark curly hair and immaculately pale skin called out to me as did his crystal azure eyes and grenadine-hued, heart-shaped lips. His baritone voice evoked lust, need, and something primal that convinced me he had to be _mine_.

Mycroft knows me. He is MI5 and I was 004. He knows how beautiful and mercurial his brother is and how desirous I am of all things exquisite. He shouldn’t have selected me as the agent to distract _his_ precious Sherlock. Mycroft is intimately familiar with the dark side of my passion. He never should have given me cases to work and then throw in Sherlock’s way just to keep him away from drugs. Sending me on a very deadly assignment for getting too close to his little brother was injudicious. I did not perish.

After the rooftop, Mycroft had to visit his family for a funeral. My condolences. Tetrodototoxin is exotic as well as effective. Sherlock refused to go. He used hunting down my network as an excuse. I kept him entertained. We met by the mysterious ancient carving in Nazlet El-Samman, Egypt. He was surprised that I was still alive, and then shocked at his brother’s machinations. We shared pomegranate wine in my room overlooking the pyramids and the majestic Sphinx. I claimed him.

Sherlock’s skin is even more beautiful with criss-cross welts decorating it. There’s also something mystically erotic at seeing crimson blood slowly oozing across firm taut flesh. Ten seconds to arousal.


End file.
